All Fall Down
All Fall Down is the twenty-fourth episode and season eight finale of . Synopsis A serial killer taunts the CSIs by leaving them cryptic hints, and the longer it takes them to decode these puzzles, the higher the death toll rises. Plot The CSIs are surprised when they all receive letters without postmarks and open them to find puzzle pieces made out of plastic transparencies, which they assemble to reveal a depiction of a woman in the cross hairs of a rifle. Jesse discovers an address in the corner of the picture and the team races there, only to find they’re too late: Janice Potter is lying dead in her kitchen, shot in front of her small daughter. Calleigh finds the woman’s purse, filled with paychecks made out to Janice Garber from Dade University. Janice’s distraught husband, Craig, a divorce lawyer, fears that one of his client’s ex-spouses is responsible. He’s surprised to hear about the paychecks, claiming that his wife didn’t work. Jesse and Walter discover the murder weapon: a rifle positioned and controlled by WiFi. Delko returns to work at the lab full time and accompanies Horatio to question Melissa Walls, a grad student doing research at Dade University who employed Janice. Melissa hired Janice to administer electric shocks to students answering questions incorrectly, but it was actually Janice that Melissa was studying. Melissa thinks evil is human nature, and tells the CSIs she’s moving on to a more prestigious post to continue her studies. Craig Potter comes to the lab with an envelope from his mailbox addressed to the CSIs. Ryan finds an augmented reality tag on it, which leads him and Natalia to a website that shows a swimming pool turning red with blood. They are able to identify the location as the faculty pool at Dade University. Ryan and Delko rush to the scene only to discover the body of Professor Neal Brusatti in the water. Dr. Loman determines Brusatti drowned, and Horatio concludes the murder weapon was the automatic pool cover, which was deployed while Brusatti was in the pool, trapping him. Horatio unrolls the cover and finds a Fleur de Lis spray painted on top of it. Professors Stephen Madsen and Bob Starling tell the CSIs that Janice accused Melissa of doctoring the results of her study—Janice didn’t want to shock the students. Stephen reveals Melissa was kicked out of the program—and that she blamed him, Bob and Neal for ruining her career. Horatio calls Melissa, who defends her actions, saying all the greats have cheated, and reminding Horatio he has no hard evidence against her. The professors are placed under protective watch, and Natalia accompanies Stephen to his apartment while he showers, but when Walter calls saying he’s discovered the Fleur de Lis is the logo for a men’s cologne, she runs to interrupt Stephen—only to see him burst into flames when he sprays the cologne on himself. She saves his life, and Delko discovers potassium in the doctored cologne that combusted when it hit the water on Stephen’s body. Horatio notes that Melissa Walls was on the guest list for a departmental party Stephen hosted recently, while Delko discovers a quote on the back of the cologne bottle from a paper Bob Starling wrote. Bob tells the CSIs he last saw Melissa the day before after she was dropped from the program. Though Bob assures the team he will be safe giving a lecture to a crowded room full of students in the afternoon, Horatio sends Tripp with him. Melissa turns up at the station, telling Delko and Horatio they can only hold her for forty-eight hours… and that locking her down won’t prevent any murders already set in motion. She hands over her day planner as an alibi. Walter determines the Fleur de Lis was spray painted at 1:30pm—a time Melissa doesn’t appear to have an alibi for. But when Delko and Horatio question her, she turns over proof that she was at a Pilates class. Delko accuses her of misleading them, and Melissa claims she was testing a new theory. When Calleigh discovers Bob Starling was denied tenure by a committee that included both Neal Brusatti and Stephen Madsen, the CSIs’ suspicion shifts to Bob. The suspicions are confirmed when they match stamps in his possession to the ones on the letters sent to them by the killer. Horatio and Tripp arrest Bob, but back at the lab the CSIs start coughing and collapsing. When Delko arrives back at the lab, he finds everyone unconscious on the floor. He races to find Calleigh passed out as well and desperately tries to revive her…. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Roger Bart as Bob Starling * Justine Eyre as Janice Potter * J.R. Cacia as Craig Potter * Abby McCoy as Daria Potter * Emma McCoy as Daria Potter * Kristen Hager as Melissa Walls * Jim Vickers as Neal Brusatti * Esai Morales as Stephen Madsen * Mary Alyce Kania as CSI Tech * Abhi Sinha as Undergrad Test Subject * Gina St. John as Reporter #1 * Dean Cates as Reporter #2 * Booker T. Washington as Uniform Goofs * When Calleigh collapses she is wearing a green top is in the corridor of the lab - but when Delko finds her she is in the gun range wearing a lab coat. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 8 Episodes